The Land Down Under
by Blue Bandanna Girl
Summary: Follow the Adventures of the seven year old James Alexander Cook. Watch as Jim and his friends get into all kinds of mischeif and fun!


A/n: Oh no! I'm turning into one of those authors who have a lot of stories on the go! Well at least I won't get authors block as much. ^.^; Anyway, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!GX or the oc Lisa. Lisa belongs to AussieJimFan. I do own the other oc's occurring in this story and if not I will post who they belong to. Enjoy! (Warning! I am not held responsible for anger you feel at me for the second paragraph. Jim was an awkward child! Well not really awkward but you know. Everyone has a dark secret…)

The sun was high in the mid day sky over the beautiful land of Australia. It shone down reflecting off of the small lake in the surrounding area. A flash of green darted into the lake with a soft _sploosh. _Droplets of water flew through the air as the small crocodile splashed around.

"Shirley! Calm down girl!" said an unusually high-pitched voice of a seven-year-old Australian boy. He had pitch-black hair that flew out behind his head in spikes. He wore a long sleeved white shirt with a black vest over top and a orange bandanna tied around his neck, and black pants with brown boots. A cowboy hat hung over his back by a string around his neck. His turquoise blue eyes sparkled as he watched the small green crocodile splash around.

Shirley looked up at Jim and let out a small growl. Through the two years Jim had had her, Shirley had learned to trust him, but this trust was not yet strong. She slide out of the water and shook her scales sending droplets of the cool water at Jim.

"Jim!" a shrill voice shouted, with a crashing sound coming from the surrounding bush. Jim felt himself jump slightly at the sudden crash. He turned around to look at his friend. She had light brown hair with blonde streaks running through it and bright amber eyes. She had on a light purple tank top with dark green capris and tall black boots. She stood up and looked up at Jim. He towered over her and she huffed.

"Jim! We gotta go meet the new people!" she said throwing her arms up in the air. Despite living in Australia, since the girl was five (which in fact was two years ago) she still had her North American accent. She grabbed Jim by the hand and began trying to pull him along.

Jim pulled his hand out of her grip and rubbed his wrist. "Lemme ge' Shirley, shelia," he said walking over to the small crocodile and attaching the leash to Shirley's harness. He then began leading her over to the girl, who watched Shirley nervously.

"I still think ya should have gotten a puppy," she mumbled as the trio began walking towards the house.

"Come on Phoebe, Shirley's like family to me," said Jim, petting Shirley on the head. Phoebe snorted and rolled her eyes. She jumped when Shirley growled at her and gnashed her teeth.

"The croc is out to kill me!" she shrieked pointing at Shirley, her face pale from the blood draining from her face. Shirley let out another growl and Phoebe let out an 'eep'. Jim shook his head.

"Shirley won't hurt ya. She's a nice croc." This was far from the truth in Phoebe's eyes. "Anyway, where are the new neighbors living?" Jim asked, hoping to change the subject.

"Down the street next to Ol' Man Rogers house." Both the seven year olds shivered visibly. Ol' Man Rogers was a seventy-two year old ex-doctor. He was always out waiting to see the kids go by. When they did he would call them up and preach them on the importance of eating healthy, until he fell asleep or had to go to bed. The worst thing that he did was spit whenever he said a word with the word "p". Plus, he tried to give them prune juice and haddock cookies.

"Well, shall we risk it?" asked Phoebe looking at the house of Ol' Man Rogers with her eyes narrowed to slits.

"Yer the one who wanted me to go see 'em," said Jim. Phoebe nodded. They continued down the road. It was quiet a far walk from Jim's house down the road and it was a feat itself for the two kids to be able to walk from Jim's house, down the street, and to the new neighbors' house.

"I… Lost the… feeling… in my… legs…" moaned Phoebe as the two trudged up to the front door. It was a French styled sliding door. Phoebe weakly reached out and pressed the doorbell. A soft tinkling musical sound in the tune of "Do Re Mi" came from the other side of the door. Jim and Phoebe waited for someone to come to the door, Jim standing tall, used to the heat, while Phoebe was nearly doubled over and panting.

The door slide open revealing a girl with light honey blonde hair and light grey eyes. She was wearing a short-sleeved white shirt with a dark blue vest on top. She had on a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and white flat ankle boots.

"Hallo? Mag ich lhnen helfen?" the girl said in German. Jim blinked and Phoebe huffed.

"Sprechen Sie Englisch?" Phoebe huffed out standing up straight. The girl looked at Phoebe and nodded.

"Yes. I do," the girl said. "Your pronunciation is very good."

Phoebe smiled. "I have cousins over in Germany." They girls shook hands. "I'm Phoebe Yuuko Yuina Howards," The girl and Jim looked at Phoebe who sweat dropped. "My parents like foreign names… Anyway this here is my good friend James Alexander Cook." Phoebe elbowed Jim in the side.

"It is nice to meet you Phoebe and James. I am Lisa." Lisa smiled at the two. "Wanna play?" she asked cheerfully. Phoebe and Jim looked at each other and nodded.

"So, then as we tracked through the bush with only a water bottle and a stick, Steve stopped suddenly and pointed towards a rattle snake waiting in ambush. He picked up the stick and bravely chased it away, and once again, we could save Phoebe from being eaten alive by some wild animal." Jim grinned as he recalled the memory. Phoebe sweat dropped.

"The only wild animal around there was a rattle snake…" she grumbled, crossly. Lisa laughed.

"I guess that you are not the best to surviving the bush then, eh?" laughed Lisa. Phoebe hung her head, and anime tears fell down her face.

"It's only kangaroos that don't get along with me," she said, crossing her arms over her chest. "And the occasional crocodile." Shirley growled, and Phoebe nearly jumped out of her skin, before glaring at the croc, and sending Jim and Lisa into fits of laughter.

Jim yelped and rubbed his upper arm where Phoebe had gave him the hardest punch she had ever given him. Which would leave a big bruise; Jim could already feel it forming.

"Wanna laugh some more Jim? I'm feelin' unusually strong right now," Phoebe growled. Jim shook his head and backed away from her.

"Hey, my parents are havin' a bon fire tonight. Wanna come?" asked Jim standing up and brushing off the seat of his pants. Phoebe and Lisa nodded.

"First I must ask my parents for permission," said Lisa, turning towards her house. Jim and Phoebe nodded and followed after Lisa towards her house. Lisa opened the door and called into it in German. An answer came from somewhere inside the house and echoed around the entry hall.

"Ok. I can go," said Lisa smiling at the other two children.

"Well let's go!!"

Please review. Criticism is very much welcome. Flames, nope.


End file.
